


Worth waiting for...

by zazajb



Series: Worth... [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Night –time fun is interrupted...duty calls...Ianto is unimpressed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth waiting for...

Title: Worth waiting for...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, minor mentions of team  
Spoilers – none, set mid S2  
Summary: Night –time fun is interrupted...duty calls...Ianto is unimpressed!  

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic & tw_proper[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Iantosdreamer and I were missing the redisourcolour challenges so we decided to challenge each other – her words for me - Theme: Night club; glass, music, jelly, ‘It’s too dark, I’ll have to feel my way around.

 

Worth waiting for...

Ianto’s low moan of desire was swallowed up as Jack captured his lips...soft pink flesh pressing sensuously against his own as his tongue sought out its mate to slow dance first in one mouth and then the other... Ianto’s hands tangled briefly in his Captain’s hair before sliding down his body, one cupped his hip, urging their bodies closer so hot arousals rubbed together, sending wild sparks of want raging through them...the other grasped shirt and undershirt, a swift tug leaving space for fingers to slide inside and stroke the sensitised skin below...

They broke apart briefly to recharge their air supply, before sinking straight back into hot open-mouthed kisses, bodies arching together as their hands fumbled with buttons, braces, belts and zips... Ianto’s head swam and his knees turned to jelly as kiss followed spine-tingling kiss and he lost himself in the intoxicating sensation of everything that was just _Jack..._ as the pile of discarded clothing grew around them...

Finally toeing off shoes and socks, mouths still locked together, they stumbled backwards until their legs bumped into the edge of Jack’s bed and they sank down onto the tiny cot, their bodies finding the optimum positions as legs entangled and arms tugged closer....the pleasurable result of much practice...

Sighing softly, Jack pulled away from the Welshman’s deliciously kiss-swollen lips and pressed feather-light kisses down the side of his neck, pausing at the juncture of his neck and shoulder to suck the skin into his warm mouth, biting down softly. He chuckled as Ianto shuddered, before trailing across his throat and up the other side where he reclaimed his lips...softly at first, the kiss deepening as Jack slid his tongue back into Ianto’s willing mouth where they duelled happily...

Breaking apart, panting hard, long enjoyable minutes later, Jack returned to his lover’s neck, lapping in the hollow of his throat as the Welshman thrust his head back against the bed, before trailing his tongue down to his chest where it licked a path through the soft downy hair to encircle a nipple with his tongue, teasing the hardened nub, sending sparks of wild want raging through the young man... 

Ianto trembled with desire, his body arched against Jack’s, lips parted as he moaned loudly.  The other nipple received equal treatment, his teeth grazing the responsive flesh, as Ianto tangled his hands in the older man’s hair, urging him on.

 “..more Jack...please...” he panted, pleasure soaring to new heights. Jack continued his path downwards, relishing the young man’s every shudder and quiver as he kissed, nipped and licked every inch of his chest before sliding ever lower...

Jack felt Ianto’s breathing stutter as his body trembled with anticipation, canting his hips off the bed... Grinning wickedly, Jack held back, hot breath teasing his lover’s tender flesh...

“... _Jack_..!” Ianto mewled impatiently, “ _...please..!_ ” his pleading turning to wanton moans as Jack’s mouth finally closed over him and his body spiralled into raptures of delight...

The rift alert siren blared out, startling them from their blissful pursuits. Jack swore and sat up abruptly as Ianto spluttered, his body screaming in protest at the sudden cessation of pleasure...

Jack was off the bed and up the ladder in moments as Ianto reluctantly slid out of the bunk and groped around collecting their clothes, reluctant to shatter the mood further by putting the light on. His body still buzzing, the Welshman clambered up the ladder with their attire, dumped the rest of it on the sofa in Jack’s office and, shrugging into his shirt, joined his Captain at Gwen’s workstation...

“...something’s come through at Greyfriars Road...just waiting for the precise...ah, Oceana Night Club...looks like there’s two signals, one inside and one outside at the back...so one each then...” he grinned as he took in the sight of his beloved Welshman; dishevelled hair, flushed cheeks, deliciously pink lips...the open shirt accentuating the lines of his gorgeous body...

He reached out and grabbed hold of the shirt, hauling the young man in for a searing kiss that had them both all hot and bothered again in seconds, Ianto’s arms wrapping themselves tightly around Jack’s waist as they surrendered briefly to the passion coursing through their veins...

They came up for air, panting hard, as Ianto wriggled regretfully out of his Captain’s embrace and padded back to get the rest of his clothes on. He was buttoning his shirt when Jack joined him and started pulling on his trousers... “...hopefully this won’t take too long and we can get back to the rest of our evening...I think you were enjoying yourself...” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Ianto muttered in expressive Welsh under his breath. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it’s well worth waiting for...” he grinned, reaching for the now fully clothed Ianto and growled some enticing promises into his ear, relishing the shudders of desire that rippled through his young Welshman and burned hotly in his lust-blown blue eyes...

Sliding his braces onto his shoulders Jack slid into his coat that Ianto held out and they made their way down to the SUV. As Jack swung out of the underground garage, Ianto dragged the hand-held scanners out of the glove box and fired them up, twin flashing dots indicating their destination. It was almost 1.00am and the Cardiff Friday night scene was in full swing, revellers thronging through the streets and packing into the multitude of clubs...

Jack pulled up at the end of the alley behind a row of night clubs and they jumped out, nodding briefly at each other as they turned their comm. units on and went in opposite directions. Jack headed down the alley towards the first signal while Ianto went round to the front entrance, flashed his ID at the no-nonsense bouncer on the door and blinked rapidly as his senses were over-powered by the intense atmosphere once he’d passed through the foyer...

 “Jack..? Can you hear me..? It’s way too dark in here so I’ll have to feel my way around... I’m heading towards the signal now...”

The heavy thud of the music, heady and invigorating, crashed into his head and the scent of hot bodies grinding together assailed his nostrils...with his recent aroused state still only just below the surface it was a difficult path as he cut through the seething mass of people and his sensitised lower body reacted to the heat and friction of the crowds as he pushed his way towards the rear, to the more private booths... The scanner indicated that the signal was located in the Palapa Suite, to the left... Ianto altered his trajectory, relieved that this path was not as tightly packed and his nether regions got a reprieve.

The security on the door nodded as he approached, “...about time...they’ve been baying for your blood for the past fifteen minutes..!” he opened the door and Ianto was through it before he even had a chance to consider the meaning of the words. His arrival was greeted by the high pitched screaming of a dozen scantily clad, rather inebriated young women, one wearing a shiny plastic tiara and short veil, a large red ‘L’ pinned on her ample chest... _oh fuck! A hen night..!_

He smiled round at them from just inside the doorway, “...evening ladies...” Their screams hurt his ears and he blinked...the next second they were on him, eager hands raking over his arse and through his hair... _Jack...need some help..!_

Jack, meanwhile, crunched his way over the mass of broken glass, cigarette ends and discarded condoms that littered the ground. The faint light from the sliver of crescent moon in the sky above him reflected off chunks of dull grey metallic-looking material scattered over a wide area of the alley. Prodding it with his toe, he ran the scanner over it, raising an eyebrow at the readings. It was the remains of an Irdlarken remote exploration drone – this baby was a very long way from home and wouldn’t be going back there judging by the number of tiny pieces.

Crouching down he picked up a few of the smaller bits and dropped them into his pocket. Tosh could analyse them tomorrow and add the results to their database. He considered his options – he could start gathering the scattered remains and arrange transportation back to the hub which would mean dragging the team out of bed or he could leave it – there was nothing exceptional about this and with so much other detritus around, it was unlikely that this would be noticed...and the sooner this was dealt with the sooner he could take his Welshman back to bed... _that’s a no brainer then!_ He grinned and made his way back up the alley, pressing his comm. unit in his ear, “Ianto..? How’re you doing?” He’d heard nothing since Ianto had first reported in, the noise in the background almost drowning out those gorgeous Welsh vowels...

“Ianto..? Can you hear me..?” he quickened his steps at the lack of response, sensing something was very wrong. “ **Ianto!** _Answer me..._ ”

He broke into a run as he got an answer... _“Jack...fuck...Jack...help.!.”_

“Hang on sweetheart...I’m coming...” He bolted past the doorman, waving his ID across the man’s nose as he shot past, barging his way urgently through the crowds and followed the signal to the Palapa Suite. The security man held up his hand.

“Sorry mate, private party...you can’t go in there...”

With no time to waste on explanations, Jack reached out and grabbed the man’s throat, shoving his ID into his face. “Torchwood, beat it!” He shoved the man away and wrenched the door open, not daring to imagine what he might find...his heart thudding painfully in his chest...

Ianto...well he assumed it was his Ianto as all he could see was his feet...was on his back on the floor, covered with semi naked young women all intent on tearing his clothes off, their screams ‘ _off off off off...’_ drowning out his Welshman’s feeble cries... Blinking in surprise for a micro-second, Jack waded in and hauled the women off him, dumping them unceremoniously onto the sofa around the edge of the suite... Finally free of the baying blondes and brunettes, Ianto gasped for breath and attempted to cover himself up, the torn scarlet Swiss cotton pitifully inadequate for the job.

“You ok?” Jack held out his hand and pulled the young man to his feet, folding him into a fierce hug as he murmured into his ear, “I thought I’d lost you... _can’t lose you..._ ” Pulling back just enough to stare into those crystal blue eyes, Jack took a deep breath and finally said those words he’d put off time and time again... “ _Can’t lose you...Ianto...I love you...”_ he grinned at the stunned expression on his Welshman’s face, cupping his face tenderly “I love you...” before crushing their lips together, Jack’s tongue sweeping through Ianto’s mouth possessively as they held each other tightly.

Neither noticed the silence that fell in the room as the young women stared transfixed at the breathtaking sight of the two gorgeous men kissing like their lives depended on it.

“...that is bloody hot!” the bride-to-be applauded and squealed at the same time, the applause growing as the others joined her.

Jack pulled back from his Welshman’s mouth just long enough to flash a dazzling smile at the cheering group, tug Ianto in even closer before reclaiming those soft and sensual lips, drawing a contented sigh from their owner and collective “aahhh’s” from their appreciative audience.

They came up for air long, sweet minutes later, Ianto suddenly remembering where he was and did he dream it or had Jack told him he loved him..? He glanced around shyly, blushing under the intense gaze of the hen party...

“Well?” a buxom brunette in a sequinned mini-dress looked pointedly from him to Jack... Ianto smiled, it _was_ real then... Turning back to his Captain, he traced the outline of Jack’s lips softly with his finger and rubbed their noses together, “...love you, too...” grinning as the older man’s eyes lit up, “...really, really love you...” and proceeded to kiss him senseless as their audience screamed and cheered, jumping up and down on the sofas with excitement.

When they broke apart, breath coming in tiny pants, they were surrounded by the giggling ladies, all eager to get a hug and a kiss from each man... Jack caught Ianto’s eye and nodded - retcon time and they still needed to track down the second signal...

With Jack busy with armfuls of young women, Ianto opened the door and beckoned the security guard over, “...three bottles of champagne please...” watching as the man took in his tattered clothing, “...they’re a wild lot in tonight..!” The man leered and relayed the order over his comm. unit. A minute or two later, a cocktail waitress sashayed towards him with a tray holding an ice bucket and three bottles of pink champagne. Nodding, he took it from her and vanished back into the room, closing the door firmly in the face of the security man.

Jack was sat on the low table, the posse of ladies on the sofas, hanging on his every word as he regaled them with wild stories of adventure and passion... All eyes turned towards Ianto as he returned with the bottles of bubbly and he smiled. Setting it down on the table he let out a squawk of surprise as he was whisked off his feet into Jack’s arms to be kissed into oblivion, the screams of delight fading into the distance as he revelled in his own personal paradise...

Jack released him and smiled softly, “they thought you were their strip-o-gram..!”

“I gathered...well, once they started ripping my clothes off..!”

“Strip-o-gram...it’s got all sorts of possibilities..!” Jack’s eyes sparkled mischievously as he set the young man back on his feet. “Champagne?”

Popping the corks, Ianto poured, slipping a mild dose of retcon into each glass, aside from their own. They all toasted the bride, Kate, and each other, as the laughing continued... Fifteen minutes later, the hen party were asleep...

Pulling the scanner out of his pocket, Jack located the micro bug from the probe lodged in one of the curtains and dropped it into one of the glasses of champagne. It fizzed wildly and went flat, “...carbon content short-circuits the system...” he explained, “...means we can still study it but it won’t transmit...” He hooked it out of the glass and dropped it into one of the empty hen night plastic goodie bags lying on the table and then added it to the collection of bits in his coat pocket.

A final scan revealed no further signals. Swinging round, Jack tugged Ianto back into his arms and kissed him gently, the lightest touch of lips conveying a much weightier sentiment, “...home? I can redirect any more alerts to my wrist strap...”

Ianto smiled and nodded briefly as he met Jack’s eyes, unconditional love blazing out of those blue grey depths, brushing his lips against his Captain’s ear as he whispered softly “...it was worth waiting for Jack...” before entwining their fingers and heading for the door...

End

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
